Embodiments of the invention relate to database optimization, and more particularly, to techniques for optimizing multimedia content contained in a database.
Digital multimedia content is becoming increasingly widespread, in large part due to the growth and popularity of personal computers. Additionally, a plethora of other devices are also capable of retrieving and presenting digital multimedia content. For example, many modern media players and smartphones are capable of retrieving and presenting images, audio content and even video content. As the popularity of digital multimedia content increases, the storage demands for maintaining such content also increase. Accordingly, many content providers and content repositories have begun using multimedia databases for storing large amounts of multimedia content. However, although modern databases are adept at managing large amounts of information, there still is often a performance impact on the database as the amount of information stored grows in size. Additionally, storage concerns may still be an issue for multimedia databases containing large amounts of data.